Friendship
by kich
Summary: This is a Magnificent 7 x-over with Bonanza.It's my first Old west so be gentle. :D
1. Default Chapter

Howie y'all this is my fisrt western fic, so bear with me here I'm used to Third watch in stead :D  
  
It's a Bonanza and Magnificent Seven x-over. Hope y' all enjoy.  
  
It was a long painful ride from Four Corners to the Nevada territory. They inched their way towards the edge of the Ponderosa where the Cartwrights lived, well the seven had no clue who they where until an unexpected encounterment. In other words they had no clue as to where they where.  
  
Buck and JD rode out front as followed by Chris and Vin and then so on. "So...what do y'a wanna do here pard' ? Buck asked JD. "Nuttin, much just look around and see whats goin' on." "Oh well me, I'm going lady huntin' , it's a very delacite sport." Buck said with a giant grin.  
  
Then silence took over again until an arrow coming out of nowhere struck Buck almost sending him sliding off his horse. JD screamed at the horrifing sight "BUCK!" The horses were going wild. Buck's grey set into a dead heat and ran with no sign of slowing leaving his fellow mates behind trying to congure where the arrow came from and keep peace with their horses.  
  
Buck bearly hung on, it seemed forever until the grey slowed to a trot and then generally stopped. Buck's weary eyes scanned the area for anymovement, seeing only blurs of light coming from an unknow source he urged himself to slid off his horse and walk towards it hoping to find help or shelter. After a few pittyful steps he collasped. His faithful horse stode over him as his guard.  
  
The Cartwrights where just returning from the town party taking and laughing about the sillyness that happened when the punch bowl was sent flying across the room landing on the unexpenting Hoss who was sweet talking a girl in the corner of the room. "Oh Pa that was the funniest, you should have seen it, to bad you turned around at that time." Joe said in between giggles. Soon that laughter turned into terror as they turned the corner and meet the sight of a grey over an unconscious man. Joe and Adam where the first ones there. Adam gentally guided the grey away as Joe turned Buck over from his left side onto his back. Gasping at the sight of an arrow stuck in his upper chest. Blood seemed to be everywhere, a non stop flow of lifes fluid. Joe placed a hand onto the shaft and the head and broke it off. Buck gasped at the sudden movement and the new pain filling his body. "Pa we gotta get him inside." Joe called over his shoulder. "Adam go get the Doc and tell him it's eurgent." Ben ordered him, Hoss nodded and mounted the grey and rode to town at top speed. TBC...so what do you think so far?mag7 / 


	2. The search

Thanx y'all, your all really inspiring me to keep goin' . :Dkich:D  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
JD was the first to recover from the events to notice. "Oh my God!" He yelled. "What is it JD, you hit?" Vin asked. "No..no..it's not me...it's Buck...he was hit and his horse reared and ran off with him, we hav 'ta find him and fast b'for its to late." JD was scared to death, you see Buck was like a big brother to JD. And they sure as hell acted like brothers from time to time. "Then, let's ride!" Chris commanded urging his horse to a full run. **************************************************************************** ** "Com' on let's git him inside and settled, be a while b'for the doc will be able to git out here." Little Joe said as he Ben and Adam gently picked Buck up and carried him inside and to the guest room. "Hop sing git some warm water started and cloth and badages. And hurry." Adam called out from the door way of the guest room. "Hop sing see already and get some fo' Mister. Here." he placed the bowl of water in Adam's hands and through a towel over his shoulder, " i a'so bring Chinese herbs to heal wound." "Thanks Hop Sing." Adam said as he turned and placed the suplies on the light stand and began his work on the wounded man. Adam gentle cut away the bloody clothing as Joe held him down. After wards he started to wash the blood away and began on removing the arrow. Buck's body reared up in pain causing Joe to harden his grip . "Hold 'im down Joe." Adam said through clenched teeth. "I'm trin' believe me." Joe snapped back as he fought to keep. Buck gave one more mighty, blood curling scream before he went limp. "He's out Adam." Joe announced knowing Adam would be to wound up in his work to notice. **************************************************************************** **** Riding hard the remaining friends serached tetiusly to find their wounded friend. Vin worked as hard as he could and found a blood trail once every ten feet telling them that Buck was hurting bad. "Oh God." Vin trailed off as the blood patches became larger and larger. "May God keep watch over our fallen brother." Josiah said hanging his head. **************************************************************************** **** Well guess what? Yup! I leave you hangin' again. :D TBC...keep the reviews coming. magbon 


End file.
